Misfit
by Dittogaming
Summary: Lucy is treated like an outcast for her entire life, but when she is transferred to Fairy Tail Academy she meets a certain pinkette. Will Natsu show her that she is really the great person that she is? And what is the rebellion and what does it have to do with the government? Find that out "Misfit".
1. Chapter 1

**Thank everyone for reading my first story. I don't know if that is going to be an actual story or if I'm scrapping it. This is going to be a story. Thank you all for reading!**

Chapter 1: The Academy

 **xXx**

Lucy's POV

 _Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!_

" _Nooo! Can't I just have five more minutes?"_ I think to myself as I get slam my hand on my alarm clock to make it stop. As I groggily get out I hear an all too hateful voice.

"Lucy get the fuck down her!"

I sighed as I flopped back down on my bed. I start to get back up and head downstairs from the attic that serves as my bedroom.

When I reached the living room my father, Jude Heartfilia, was standing with a scowl on his face. "What were you doing up there?" He yelled semi-angrily.

"Nothing," I responded back dryly.

"I have news," He eagerly said. "You are going away to an Academy run by the government for your people."

I looked at him slightly shocked. I knew that they never loved me for being one of them, but I never would think that they would send me away. I turned to my right to see my mother there expressionless. See never loved me but see also never hated me liked my dad did.

After a few moment of silence my dad semi-yelling again said. "Pack up your stuff we leave tomorrow at 10 a.m."

I lowered my gaze and without looking at him replied softly. "Okay." I slowly walked back up to my attic and landed on my bed crying. After about a minute I heard a lift shimmer and looked up to see a blue cat. "Happy I didn't summon you, go back or my father will punish me if he finds out." The blue cat nudged my and I caved in. "It doesn't really matter anymore I guess since they're sending me away."

I picked him up and laid back down off the bed and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **xXx**

I woke up to loud knocking on my door. "Lucy you better be down in the car in five minutes or you'll get punished!" My dad yelled.

As I trudged downstairs my mother stopped me. "Lucy I'm sorry I was never a true mother to you, your father just wouldn't have it. I suggested sending you away for you to leave here and maybe meet new people." And as my dad wasn't looking she kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs to her room.

I got in the car and we started to drive off. I couldn't help but replay what had happened at the foot of the stairs. How my mom sent me away so I could maybe met friends and be an actual person. I always thought that she never loved me but in truth, she cared for me more than I did for her.

 **xXx**

After about an two hour drive we came to a building that resembled prison with the barbed wired fencing, military patrol trucks driving around the perimeter, and a checkpoint outside the automated fence gate.

The guard at the gate was around his thirties with a wind breather jacket the said Zentopia Guard. The Zentopia Guard we some of the elite royal guard of Fiore, our country. They were pretty much the Black ops, they dealt with the most dangerous items and missions. _"I guess it makes sense that they would be guarding this place if there was more of my type of people in there,"_ I thought as we pulled up to the guard.

"The business do you have here?" The guard rudely asked with a rough voice.

"I have one of 'Them' to drop off," My dad replied with venom in the word.

Without saying anything else the guard turned around spoke into his earpiece, and after what seemed to be conformation, he opened the gate. We drove slowly down this heavily guarded fenced aisle, and pulled out to a horseshoe drop off area.

"Get out," My dad said with spite as we parked at the front of the drop off area.

We walked to the front doors and had to wait for the mechanical lock to open the door. We stepped inside to see a girl with long white hair in her late teens sitting in a chair behind the half-circle desk with a lively smile plastered on her face.

"Hello!" She chirped cheerfully. "You must be the new student enrolling into Fairy Tail Academy."

My father still with his stern face said rudely. "Yes, now where is the headmaster I have to get going."

Even though how rudely my father replied she still held that unwavering smile. "Yes, right this way." She walked around the desk and gestured to a door right beside her. "He is in there waiting for you."

My father went through the door without saying another word with me following him with my gaze on the ground. We stepped inside to find a small old man the seemed really energetic for his age. "Hello there. You must be the new student joining Fairy Tail today. Come sit. Sit." He gestured to two comfy seats in front of him.

We both sat down and my father looked at him with almost a scowl. "This is Lucy, she will be your new students. Know I will get going, and one more thing, she is not a is a neighbor that we took care of since she was a child." And then he left, he stripped me of the family name and left me for the mercy of the small old man and the rest of the students here.

Once my father drove out of the drop off area and then the fencing small old man came up to talk to me. "Hello Lucy, I am Makarov and this is Mira. At Fairy Tail Academy we treat each other like family. Mira here will show you to your room." And with a grin he left me and the white hair girl.

"Follow me ,Lucy, to your room," She said with her unwavering smile. She turned around and went out of a doorway to a tall hall she then took a right and went down a curving hallway. We went up a flight of stairs with guards looking down at us from lifts to the roof. We walked directly forward after we went up the stairs , and after all of that they found her room, number 214.

"Her it is, your room is connected to another one but both sides of the door have to be unlock for it to open. And the room next to you is occupied by a boy around the same age as you. I leave you to get settled in. Bye Lucy," After she told me everything she turned around and left I'm guessing to the office.

I walk into my room and gasped at what I saw. A twin bed to myself and an actual closet with about 20 outfits, five of which were the school uniform. When I lived with my family they only gave me two outfits, one to wear while the other is being washed. I looked around some more and saw a desk with a lamp and a stack of books on it ranging from Astronomy to Physics. I sit down with a book about a Fairy Tale that isn't like anything I have read before. It talks about a fire red Dragon that kidnapped a Princess. As the knight is coming to her rescue, instead of talking about the perils he faced on the way, it talked about the Dragon and Princess talking. At first the Princess kept asking the Dragon to let her go or why he even kidnapped her but all he did was go outside of his cave and breathed in the fresh air.

After the knight got there the Princess said that she would not go with him saying that the knight was treating her like an object and that he was the true greedy one. The Dragon came in at this point and fought the knight. In the end the Princess was being held hostage by the knight and told the Dragon to give up, loving here the dragon did as he was told but also took the knight down with him for the Princess to be free.

 **xXx**

I got up from the book and glanced at the alarm clock that was on a dark oak nightstand beside my bed. "It's 1:30 already!" I slightly screamed to myself as I looked up at the clock. I missed lunch! I pouted in defeat and thought of going to the cafeteria, where it is, to get a snack.

I walk out the door and hear and turned right to head to the grand hallway I saw when Mira was taking me to my room. As I passed the first room I heard muffled screaming, thuds, and some things breaking. I stood outside of the door trying to figure out what was going on in there when it hit me. It literally hit me.

I stood outside my room for only about 15 seconds when I the door flings open and something or _someone_ crashed into me. I landed on the floor and closed my eyes from the impact. I open them to find a boy about my age with pink-salmon hair pointing out in all directions with his hands on the floor right above my shoulders staring at my with his onyx eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said with a toothy grin staring straight at me still.

We were in this embarrassing position for a little bit longer till a woman with scarlet hair was in the doorway with a raven haired boy headlocked at her waist. "Natsu!" When she spoke it made the ground tremble.

Recovering, the boy looked up at her with a slight expression of both fear and excitement. He hurriedly got up and took my and in his and ran off while laughing and saying. "Come on, she isn't too happy right now." Addressing the matter like they were playing.

He rounded a few corners and ran into the janitor's closet still dragging me along with my hand in his. "That was close," he said while laughing pretty winded from either his excitement in it all or unlikely by running. "I'm Natsu," he said after a few moments of silence.

I glanced back up to see him still staring at me. "I'm Lucy." He started to smile even wider.

"Well Lucy, are you hungry? They're still serving lunch and I haven't eaten yet." As if on cue my stomach growled and Natsu laughed, all I could do was blush and look away. "I'll take that as a yes then." And with that he took my hand again and led me to the Cafeteria.

 **xXx**

 **Thank you all for reading! Again this will be my first official fic, and I'm planning to make it a long one. Please favorite, follow, and review it would mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone and thank you to the four of you who have f following me and saying that you love it! I'm going to try to make a new chapter every three to two days, but the day I'm starting this chapter is a snow day so it may come a little late. Sorry! But without further ado, I present chapter 2 to Misfit.**

Chapter 2: A Certain Pinkette

 **xXx**

Lucy's POV

"Are you new here?"

I looked back up from the ground and saw a certain pinkette still standing right next to me with holding my hand, looking at me with his toothy grin. I blush wildly and turn my head away, I'm still an outsider, just because we both are one of 'Them' doesn't mean that I'm not.

Without her noticing his toothy grin fades and he looks at the ground, his gaze is then shifted to their hands. "Sorry!" He said quickly pulling away and rubbed the back of his neck.

They walked in silence for a while, too embarrassed to look at each other, and Lucy still doubting that she could be his friend. They got to the Cafeteria and Lucy tried to blend in with the background and started to walk towards the table farthest away from anyone, especially Natsu. _"Why is my heart racing like this? It never does that, it can't be that I like him, I only just met him and I'm still an outsider."_ Lucy thought as she was walking to her table.

But when she wasn't looking a pinkette slipped beside and take her hand again. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I was just going over there," I mumbled back to him.

"No way, you helped me get out of there so I'm treating you," Natsu started, again, pulling me towards a table with 4 people sitting there. I first of the two boys sitting there had blue hair and a tattoo under his left eye. The other one had piercing all along his forward with long black hair. The first of the two girls had short light blue hair with a yellowish orange band in them. The other ones hair was also blue but darker like the ocean, it came down in long beachy waves to her shoulder blades.

"Salamander," The boy with long black hair said. "Who's the chick?"

"Shut it Lug Nuts!" Natsu shouted, after a second of getting calmer he said. "This is Lucy. And that is Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, and Levy."

I waved hi to all of them with my free hand. Natsu sat me to the left of Levy and the right of him. As Gajeel and Jellal was making fun of Natsu making him blush, I studied Levy. She was really engrossed in a Fairy Tale. After I gathered up some courage I spoke. "Hi, I'm Lucy." I said slightly quieter than a normal talk.

She looked up and smiled seeing me. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden." She replied in a cheery tone.

I smiled from her excitement. "Do you like to read?"

Right before Levy was going to answer Gajeel spoke up. "Does she like to read, that's all she ever does. Well not all the time." And gave me a wink.

Levy's face immediately heated up. "No we have never done anything!" I don't know why but I believed her and guessed that Gajeel was just teasing.

I started to laugh. Glad that they showed so much friendliness to me even though we just met. When I did laugh Natsu looked at me and gave me his toothy grin. Glad from me interacting with everyone. I was just about to ask him something when another person joined the table. She had white hair cut rather small.

"Hey guys!" She chirped.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu said with a toothy grin once again.

"Who's this?" Lisanna said nodding towards where I was sitting.

"This is Lucy!" Natsu said proudly like he was showing off something spectacular.

Lisanna defiantly noticed how he was treating me and I caught the glimpse of jealousy that was in her eyes. "Oh…" She responded but I could hear the venom in her voice.

I turned slightly towards Natsu and barely above a whisper said. "Hey Natsu, I got to go." And with that I got up and left the Cafeteria before Natsu could do anything about it.

 **xXx**

For the past few hours I have stared at the same line over and over again in the new book I was reading. I tried to get my mind off of things but I couldn't stop thinking about everyone I met a lunch… Especially Natsu. Uhhh, why can't I get him out of my head!? I got up and was about to look at some of the books on my desk when there came a knock on the door.

"Luce? Are you in in there?"

Ohh no! It's Natsu! What do I do, I kind of just left him in the Cafeteria. Keeping calm I walk to the front door to my room and opened it. And standing there was a certain pinkette with a toothy grin.

"Hiya Luce!" He said voice full of excitement. "I noticed that you didn't get a chance to eat when you left, so I brought you some food." And sure enough in his hands were what I guess is pasta.

I walked to the side of the door with a slight smile on my face gesturing him in. He walked over to the desk and set the tray down while I closed the door and was standing right beside him.

Once the door closed he turned around and looked at me with a concerned face. "Why did you just leave?" He said worry in his voice. I looked to the floor guilt on my face. I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled my head up to look at him. And he was close. TOO close. "Don't lie to me Luce." he said staring into my eyes with his onyx ones.

"I just didn't feel like eating," I lied.

He gave a slight smile fake smile and said "I can tell when you are lying. Now really. Why did you leave? Was it something that I did?"

I couldn't tell him that it was because of Lisanna. I just can't tell him. I shake my head and look at the floor again while he's still holding my chin. "I was looking around the school to get remember where everything is." I lied once again.

"You should stop changing your alibi, you know." He said at me with a slight grin, making me slightly smile.

So what did I do? I did what almost would anyone would do. I lied but included part of the truth. "I-I'm just not used to a lot of people, it got me kinda freaked out." I partly lied.

"Ohh…" He then turned around, satisfied with the answer, and picked up two plates with pasta on both. He handed one to me with a fork.

"Wha-what is this?" I questioned.

"WHAT!?" He said with a shocked face.

"Umm, I've never had really anything more than oatmeal," I said embarrassed a little bit. "That's all my parents had ever given me."

"Well, don't worry," He said with his toothy grin. "Now that you're here I'll get ya anything you want." At this I blushed furiously, apparently he found it amusing because he rolled back laughing making me giggly.

 **xXx**

After we were done eating and talking, I learned who the scarlet haired woman and the raven haired was. Once we got done it turned out to be around 9:15 p.m. Natsu said we had to be up early for training so we both decided to go to bed.

As he passed through the door that connected our two rooms together without looking he said. "Goodnight Luce, I'll get you in the morning." Good thing he didn't turn around to see my cheeks that we as ink as his hair.

Once he left and locked the door I jumped on the bed and squealed quietly enough for him not to hear me. I feel like today I was finally coming out of my shell, forgetting my fears. I wonder what tomorrow will bring? If I was going to spend it with Natsu,it was definitely going to be an adventure.

 **xXx**

 **This took me longer than expected! I scraped half of the story early and didn't know what to write. Hopefully this turned out better. I was so happy when all of you said you loved it! It made my day. Remember to favorite, follow, and review, it would mean so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if last chapter was a little bit late, but I promise this chapter will be on time. Chapter 3 of Misfit: Training**

Chapter 3: Training

 **xXx**

Lucy's POV

"Luce get up!" Natsu ran in my room dressed in a black jacket with only one arm leaving the other one exposed to see the Fairy Tail symbol. "We're gonna be late, and Erza is already pissed from yesterday!"

I bolted upright from his voice. Good thing I was already dressed because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door before I could say anything. I was getting used to Natsu and his antics.

We bolted down several hallways and ran out double doors to the heavily guarded courtyard. When we got outside everyone was staring at us since we were the last ones here.

"Decided to show up Flame Brain," The raven haired boy from yesterday said once he saw us.

"You lived, that's impressive for you Ice Princess," Natsu grumbled back.

"You want to go Charmander!"

"Are you sure you want to do that Elsa!"

They stared at each other with frustration. Natsu's gaze felt like it could melt a hole in the concrete wall, while Gray's icy gaze felt like it could freeze the school in a second. Then out of nowhere a Scarlet haired figure appeared. _Erza_. The woman looked at them with eyes that could make a grown man cry, at the sight of her the boys quickly backed off and _covered_ _up_ their fight by acting like friends. Clapping each other on the shoulder and singing praises to each other.

Once seeing the boys acting like "good friends" Ezra turned around with a smug look on face. "I'm glad you two have made up from yesterday."

"Gii hee, Salamander was shaking in his boots," Gajeel said to one in particular.

"I'll take you down Lug Nuts!" Natsu shot back.

"I hope you weren't talking about fighting someone." A voice said. I turned around to see a man with slicked back dark orange haired man, he was wearing a black cloak covering many bandages.

"Ha ha, wh-what fight Gildarts?" Natsu said in a shaking voice

"I was saying I hope you weren't going to waste you energy on some fist fight when we are sparring today." Everyone cheered hearing that they were sparring for their training today. "I'll be deciding who spars together today." Everyone sighed, hoping they could have picked a fight with their friend.

"Your Lu-chan right?" I turned around to see a small petite girl with light blue hair. Levy.

"Yep," I answered popping the P.

"I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday from everything that happened," She said with a sort of embarrassed smile. "You were asking me about what I read, right?"

Before I could even respond she went on about her favorite books and how she tries to read every single genre. As she was going on with me listening intently I saw Natsu in the background doing nothing other than, of course, fighting. I turned back to Levy and got deep into conversation again. When we just got done talking about the Fairy Tale I read yesterday Gildarts came back with sparring partners figured out and when so was going. I was last facing Bickslow.

First up was Natsu and Gray.

When they got in the sparring ring at first they just stared at each other like an old western movie, but in a flash they Natsu struck out. Natsu hadn't told me what 'Ability' he had and I was curious to see what it was, now I stared in awe when he struck Gray straight in the chest with a flaming fist powerful enough to knock him out of the ring, making him the winner. Even though he didn't really use his 'Ability', that one little flame was more powerful than anything I had ever seen. I just stared in awe as he jogged up next to me. He gave me a puzzled at me wondering why I was looking at him like that. Without asking he just laughed at my dumbfounded look which made me blush at first but I giggled after a second.

While the other matches were going on me, Levy, and Natsu got to talking. I learned the relationships that everyone had with each other, like that Erza, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and two people named Elfman and Cana, had been her at the Academy since they we around 7 years old.

After we finished our conversation we watched the match of Lisanna v.s. Juvia. Seeing their power awed me. Juvia could manipulate and even become water, while Lisanna could transform into part animal part human hybrids. After about a 3 minute fight Lisanna became the victor. She transformed back to normal and gave Natsu a flirtatious wink, and me a small sneer no one else noticed. As she came up to talk to us, mostly Natsu, Gildarts announced that me and Bickslow were next.

I shyly went to the ring, seeing everyone eye me, wondering what 'Ability' I might have. On the other hand this _Bickslow_ couldn't wait to fight. He looked like a medieval knight in his semi-armor. The most unnerving thing about him though was the green glare right where his eyes should be under his helmet. And also his freakishly long tongue. Gross.

Gildarts eyed us both wondering who might win. With a very curious look he launched a white missile like projectile in the air, exploding into a blinding light.

And I was given anytime to recover at all before the green eyed knight charged at me. Like, rude.

I jumped back just dodging. But unfortunately he wait at all to use his 'Ability'. What looked like a totem pole split in five sections charged at me. I mean I know there is some pretty messed up powers out there but… They were flying totem poles!

Luckily I could summon my spirits pretty fast. I dodged the first three that flew at me and thankfully I summoned Leo the Lion just in time. As the other two totem poles charged in he obliterated them into splinters. Bickslow gasped as he saw what she could be capable of. He wouldn't make that mistake again though. He brought the other three totem pole-things back and forced them into maneuvers where we couldn't single out one. I returned Leo and then summoned another spirit. I stepped back and then summoned Scorpio. He immediately jumped into battle and sent a sand buster that blew away the last few totems. I summoned Leo back and he quickly finished the match.

I had them both return to the spirit world and turned around to see the crowd just staring in awe. After about a moment more they all roared seeing what just happened. Who would have that the new girl had this much power!? I walked off the ring and back into the crowd to find Natsu and Levy. Once I reached them someone yelled in anger. I looked back to find a tall muscular man with spiky blonde hair and a lightning scar on his right eye.

He was staring at Bickslow with rage. He was so mad that it looked like steam would come out of his ears, instead short sparks of lightning flashed from him making scorch marks on the ground.

"How could you let someone like _her_ beat you!?" His voice dripping with venom. "You are part of the Thunder Legion, the most powerful oddity group in Fiore! And you let her beat _you_." He said menacing. The name of my _type_ of people given by the public is oddity.

After hearing a clank of metal Gildarts started to make his way over. Before the was even 10 meters in distance the one and only Natsu charged in.

Laxus was about to hit Bickslow when the pinkette jumped in grabbing his fist. "Don't touch him again," Natsu stared at him like he tried to hurt his brother.

"You think you have strength Dragneel, but you will never make it past the first day of battle," The blonde responded with a sneer pulling back his fist. He turned around walking back towards the school with Bickslow and two others. Dead silence was in the air for the next 10 minutes as we stretched and ran around the track. The silence finally broke about the second lap. Natsu was jogging right next to me and looked over and snickered.

"What's so funny?" I said with a little bit of fake annoyance in my voice.

"Your face when you saw Bickslow's totem pole things," He said with his toothy grin.

"They kept chanting, it was freaky!" I quickly said to defend myself. "You was that one blonde hair guy?"

Natsu's face got serious for only a split second. "He is Gramps grandson, the Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer!?" I replied alarmed. "And you would pick a fight with him?!"

"I forgot I didn't tell you my power," he smiled with a devious grin. "But first I want to know what yours is. You summoned people out of thin air."

I told him about my spirits and home I summon them with keys, he seemed intrigued until I talked about the contracts that I make. "I'm so bored!" He exclaimed in the middle of me saying a sentence.

"Well then why don't you tell me and your flamming first of fury?" I teased as we finished our last lap. He instantly brightened at the words.

"Fine I'll tell ya," He said as I got a cup of water. "I am the Salamander, Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer." I choked on my water at those words.

"You?! A Fire Dragon Slayer!?" I said amazed. _Who would have thought?_

He started laughing uncontrollably at my reaction. "You sound surprised." He said in between bursts of laughs

Recovering from some of my shock I asked. "Who's Igneel?"

A glimpse of sadness glazed his eyes but immediately vanished. "He is my dad. The Fire Dragon." He answered with a grin.

"A Dragon?! Today just keeps getting weirder," I sighed. And of course Natsu started laughing again.

 **xXx**

It was 6:30 p.m. and Natsu invited to have dinner with him and everyone after training. Of course I said yes. I got back to my room and opened up the closet. I couldn't believe on how many pairs of cloths they give me! I quickly picked out pink tank top with white stripes and short jeans. I made sure to strap my summoning keys to my side so I wouldn't forget them.

Once I got ready I heard a knock on the door. "Luceeee, you ready? I'm huuungry!"

I open the door and Natsu fell directly on me. He was leaning on the door and fell straight down when I opened it. I shrieked as we went down.

Squinting my eyes from the pain I opened them to see Natsu staring right at me… _blushing_. I quickly follow seeing the position we are in yet again. His hands were on the floor right above my shoulders with his face inches from mine. We were like that for about ten more seconds when Natsu quickly got up his face getting even brighter than his hair.

"Sorry!" He said rushingly while nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, trying not to make eye contact.

He led me out the door with our faces still bright red from our encounter. Not making eye contact we moved along the corridors silently.

 **xXx**

Instead of going to the cafeteria I was surprised to see that he lead me off school grounds. "Are we aloud off school grounds? There is so much security you wouldn't think we could." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"It's okay if we go in groups but not alone, plus, if you pay close attention you some of the Zentopian Guard here. I know it's creepy but they are almost always watching, making sure Fiore's future soldiers aren't harmed."

"Future soldiers?" I curiously asked.

"Do you like Greek food?" He said changing the subject.

"I've never had it before," I answered feeling kind of embarrassed.

"You're gonna love it!" He said with his toothy grin.

I had the most fun I had in years that night. We joked and laughed, Natsu of course got in fights. Sometimes we would get into deep conversations but Natsu was always there to ruin the moment to avoid any awkward silences. I had started to be more like me, before we found out I had an 'Ability'. In the upcoming years at that Academy that's purpose was dark, and the places that it sent me and my friends to I found kindness, friendship, a purpose in life… and love.

 **xXx**

 **This took so long! I didn't really know what to write in the beginning so it was even harder. School just has been slamming me with work! I will promise that the other one won't take as long. Please favorite, follow, and review. I honestly didn't think that I would get this many readers by the 3 chapter. It has really made my day!**


End file.
